The Legend Of Zelda: A Troublesome Evening
by FabulousPanda
Summary: After a long exhausted battle Link runs into the forest, hoping to get away from his soon to be murderer, or so he thinks. He escapes into a nearby cave for a nice nights rest, but it's a wonder how quickly things can change. Yaoi in much later parts. LinkxShadow
1. Chapter 1

_Note From the author!_

Heya guys :) This is my first story that I will be submitting, and please note this is beginning. I have more saved away, but that's going to be saved until I hear a little feedback! Good and bad feedback are both perfectly fine and I do not have an issue with ether of them. I m planning on turning this into a YAOI so please bare with me. And please enjoy!

The boy ran through the forest with his cloths ripped and torn, the wind burning his eyes as he ran. His heart was pounding and he certainly wasn't going to look back to see if his pursuer was still on his tail. He didn't need to at this point, he could hear the crushing of twigs and leafs as he slowly and surely was getting closer and closer to his undeniable fate. The rain poured and thunder crashed above him, making it even harder to see where he was going. Suddenly the crunching of the leafs behind him had slowed and he took a quick glimpse behind him, but as he turned his head a root from a nearby tree caught his foot and brought him to the floor. "Shit!" he yelled angrily as he hit the ground, his green hat flying from his head and landing nearby on the dark forest's floor. As he reached to pick it up he heard the footsteps start to build up behind him yet again. Not wanting to let an insignificant plant be his downfall he got up and continued to run, leaving his trusty hat behind. Without it, now it was even more to see where he was going, his blond bangs getting blown into his eyes. He ran and he ran, now just looking for some form of shelter, not only from his hunter, but from the storm as well. His tunic was soaked, and if he stayed in it any longer he would surely get ill. As he ran around around one of the towering trees he saw death mountain approaching. He knew exactly where to hide if he could just make it there. Little did he know that his hunter was keeping a close eye on his prey, and he certainly would not let him get away this time.

The boy approached the mountain and looked around franticly for his hiding place, eyeing it quickly he jumped in, the rain finally done falling around him. The warmth of the volcano eased his mind greatly as he entered deeper and deeper into the cave. He quickly found his old camp site and lit a fire in the already existing fire place, luckily he kept some firewood in case he had to se this place again. As the fire burned he opened his pouch and made sure what he had left was okay from the rain. He shook his head vigorously, drops of water flying from his muddy blond hair. He stripped down to only his now ripped and bloody white tights, the rain making the clear and easily see through. He laid his cloths scolds to the fore hoping for them to dry quickly, as he made a resting spot from leftover leaves left behind from before. He needed sleep, he was exhausted from the run and the bloody battle before. Warmth quickly helped darkness take over as he fell into a much needed slumber, distracting him enough not to hear a distant chuckle from the mouth of the cave.

He awoke only a few hours later from a nightmare, sitting up quickly and looking in the direction if the cave's opening. "Thank god it was only a dream..." the boy mumbled to himself, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. "If only it were that easy." A dark voice said from eerily close behind him. The boy's eyes widened in fear. He knew exactly the voice and who it had come from, he looked around to find that his sword and Shield were not here he ad left them. "S-Shadow..?" the boy stuttered nervously as he started to turn. "Precisely my dear Linky boy." The dark counter part said, sitting atop the boulder that was less than a foot away, "You didn't think I'd let you get away so easily again did you?" Link tried to stand quickly but was easily thrown to the ground again, his shadow now sitting on his chest with his hand tight around his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

/Author/

Sorry I've been away! I just had a huge essay to type out and some other computer work. I have been so busy guys!

But let's continue on with our story! CAUTION: Yaoi may or may not be in this chapter so watch out and don't say I didn't warn you!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Shadow's grip tightened on the helpless hero's throat, a evil snarl growing on his face. "What.." Link managed to choke out, "What do you want from me...?" Shadow let out a wicked laugh and spat down at the boy, "You have no idea what I could possibly want you little rat." As the last words cam from the dark spirit's mouth, a dark vapor started surrounding the two, engulfing them both, and putting out Link's nearby camp fire. It started to get cold quickly, and goose bumps arose all over the boy's body, he started shivering as the vapor smoke and vapor touched his skin, all warmth being sucked from his body. Shadow just stared down and laughed at the boy, keeping his grip around his neck. "Cold little hero boy?" He snarled, his eyes locked on the young hero, "In a few minutes that's going to be the least of your worries." The shadows around Link and Shadow slowly started to fade, revealing a new dark world that certainly wasn't the cave that they were in a few moments ago. The ground was dark, almost if as though it was burnt, and the nearby was black with dirt and grime. Shadow started to stand, but kept his foot on the boy's chest. He looked around and smiled, eyeing the nearby castle that stood almost as tall as the dark black and red sky. Torches hung from the sides of the building with small flames trickling in the night sky, the shadows from the light dancing around as it moved, showing the cracks and worn look of the castle. "Great to be home." Shadow said softly, lifting his foot from the boy as the smoke returned, wrapping around Link's neck and wrists and crawling through the sky up to the dark hero's hand. The smoke disappeared revealing a small choker round Link's neck and wrist that were attached to the newly formed chain that was in Shadow's hand. Link tried to struggle against the chains, as well as stand, only to be rejected by a quick flick of Shadow's wrist, bringing him back down t the dirty ground. "Don't resist pet, now let's go, I have a wonderful night planned." He laughed his horrific laugh, filling the dark skies and rattling the branches of the nearby trees, crows flying up from the branches, only to disappear into the nearby forest. Link stared up at the birds, wishing he could be like them as he followed behind Shadow into the castle through the big wooden gates.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sorry guys, that's it for now! Just wanted to give you something to hold you of until I could get a nice long chapter in there. And I as said yaoi may or may not have been in this chapter. Hope I didn't get your hopes up! Please enjoy and shot me a rating!

Panda


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it's been forever since I posted something! Literally school has become the absolute death of me. This chapter isn't going to be very long, it was just something I wanted to give you guys for making you wait so long. Thanks to all of you who have been sitting here waiting for it to show up. Let's get the story on the road!

{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}

As the gates slammed behind the two men, the noise echoed throughout the halls. Link looked around at the cracking walls, and the dirt and stained covered carpet. Shadow pulled hard on the chain around Link's neck and pulled him deeper into the castle. "What do you want with me?" Link snarled at his captor when the Shadow released some of the tension around his neck. Shadow just chuckled to himself and pulled the boy into a near by room and kicked him hard in the ribs. Link yelped out in pain and fell to his side, his hands quickly going to the source of the impact. The dark hero went and slammed the door shut to signal to anyone around not to intrude or to be ready to deal with the consequences. He turned to the hero who was still down on his side, his hands still covering the newly formed bruise. Shadow placed and his foot on the boy's shoulder and pushed him onto his back, kneeling down and applying slight pressure in the process. "You have no idea what I have planned for you Hero of Time, and I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you're going to be seeing some people you know all to well. And they are VERY excited to see you." Shadow cackled and stood leaving Link on the floor. He didn't dare move, for he knew not of the power that Shadow had here in the underworld. "You're lucky I brought you into my bedroom Linky-boy. Not everyone is as special as you." He turned his head and stared down the boy, biting his lip in anticipation. "I would love to do what I want to you right now, but sadly it is going to have to wait." He opened a door beside his dark looking bed, the red blankets flowing down the sides and almost reaching the floor, and the tall black bed posts almost reaching the ceiling. Link looked away from the bed and stared around the room. Everything was made in a dark wood, with old Gothic carvings on the fronts and sides. There were big glass windows on the far side of the room, with two beautiful glass doors leading out onto the balcony, although with what he had seen when he first came to this world, he certainly wouldn't go out there for the view. There was one more door he hadn't yet seen inside yet, but if he were to guess it would have been the bathroom. Shadow emerged back from the door he disappeared into moments ago with some dark clothes in his hands. "You know, it makes life so much easier that we're basically twins and any that fits me will fit you," He said as he walked over to the hero, "I just have to try it on and I know how it will look on you." He took what he had and threw it beside Link's head. Link rolled over and sat up, picking up and looking at the clothes on the floor. "Put them on." Shadow said before Link could even see what he would be wearing, "You have to look presentable when we go and see everyone." Link lifted up the clothes and his jaw dropped. It was his tunic only black, the same one that Shadow was wearing himself. Shadow looked down at the boy with confusion. "What? Do you not like them? I'm sorry I don't wear that ugly green color like you." Link stayed quiet and stared at the tunic for another moment. He was anticipating a more.. revealing piece of clothing from the dark hero, or at least not the same thing that he would be wearing. Shadow caught on to the Hero's confusion and burst out in a thunderous laugh. "You think I would allow anyone else to see you in anything less revealing than your regular clothing? You'll have to wait until later to see those." Link blushed and stood, ready to go to the bathroom to change into his new tunic, but just before he reached the door materialized in front of him blocking his way. "No no, you change in here. I want to see what I'll be in store for later."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Yes, yes, I know. Still no Yaoi and this would have been the perfect place to put it in but I had to write this during my class and no one else needs to see that be written on my screen. Don't worry though, it will be coming soon, just as Shadow as stated already. You're all just going to have to wait! Again I would like to apologize for the wait, I'll try not to wait so long next time! Please send a review! I love reading them from you guys!

Hugs&Hearts  
Panda


End file.
